


Under The Obscure Sky: Special O-Ma-Ke

by mitama31773



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: GJ, Gen, Humor GARING, ooc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitama31773/pseuds/mitama31773
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan omake dari fic Under The Obscure Sky. OOC PARAH, 'tak ada maksud bashing chara. Nggak ngaruh sama sekali ke fic aslinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Obscure Sky: Special O-Ma-Ke

 

 **Prolog**

1# Satpol PP

Seorang pria jangkung yang sepertinya merupakan pemimpin kelompok yang dikejar-kejar itu terkekeh senang. Lalu ia pun berlari lebih cepat lagi diikuti ketiga rekannya yang juga sudah mulai tertawa sambil berteriak, "Yay! Kita bebas bo!"

Dan sang pemimpin pun membalas, "Iye! Makanya, jangan maen-maen sama banci super macem kita! Rasain tuh, satpol PP sialan!"

.

2# Bajigur

"Cih! Seharusnya sudah sejak lama kita bunuh saja mereka. Sayang, kita harus menunggu perintah untuk itu," kata pria bertubuh besar—Rick—yang sekarang sudah bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri lemari berisi berbagai macam minuman keras yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Kau mau minum, Andros?" tawar Rick kepada bawahannya itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Hilliard Andros menolak sopan. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak minum minuman keras. Aku hanya doyan bajigur atau sekoteng," lanjutnya kemudian.

.

3# Selingkuh

Di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa putih, seorang wanita cantik berambut _auburn_ sedang menangis di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap selembar foto. Di foto tersebut, orang yang dicintainya sedang tersenyum lebar kepada seorang pramugari cantik di pelukannya.

Menggertakkan giginya, wanita itu pun berteriak sambil merobek-robek foto di tangannya, "Abang sialan! Tiga taun kagak pulang, ternyata malah selingkuh sama pramugari! AAARRRGGGGHHH! Awas loe Bang!"

.

4# Suntik Silikon

Di sekeliling pemuda itu, beberapa dokter yang sepertinya merupakan bawahan sang profesor tua memperhatikan saat pimpinan mereka menyuntikkan sesuatu ke wajah pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu mengerenyit saat disuntik. Beberapa saat kemudian, profesor itu pun selesai lalu berkata pada pemuda yang sedang terbaring di kasur, "Selesai. Nanti lagi kalo mau suntik silikon, bilang dari jauh-jauh hari ya. Saya 'kan kudu persiapan mandi kembang tujuh rupa dulu…"

.

-xXx-

.

 **Chapter 1: Round-up!**

5# Masa Depan

Selesai menyisir rambutnya, gadis berambut _auburn_ itu melirik foto yang terpajang di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Foto yang setiap hari ia jaga dari debu itu membuatnya menghela nafas panjang. Betapa ia merindukan orang-orang di foto tersebut; para kelelawar setan yang sangat ia sayangi.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan teman-temannya itu. Sena memutuskan untuk tetap jadi TKJ (Tenaga Kerja Jepang) di Amerika. Bahkan ia pun mengajak Monta ke sana, katanya Monta cocok buat kerja di kebon binatang.

Suzuna juga dulu pergi ke tanah _American Football_ itu untuk mencari kakaknya, tapi sampai sekarang ia tak pernah kembali. Kabar terakhir darinya, hanyalah bahwa ia sedang bekerja di gedung WTC.

Yang lainnya, mereka semua sepertinya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Misalnya saja Musashi yang mengubah usaha konstruksi keluarganya menjadi _salon & spa_—Kuroki dan Togano menjadi orang kepercayaan Musashi.

Lalu Kurita bersama Komusubi yang saat ini sudah memiliki ratusan kios batagor yang tersebar seantero Jepang. Yukimitsu sudah menjadi dokter hebat yang berspesialisasi untuk mereka yang ingin ganti kelamin, juga Jumonji yang menjadi artis papan atas—ia merupakan salah satu pasien Yukimitsu.

Bahkan Mamori tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ishimaru. [Ishimaru : "Ma—Mamori-san, aku ini _Office Boy_ di tempatmu bekerja loh. Tapi kalau kau tidak tahu juga tidak apa-apa kok. Ahaha…"]

.

6# _Creampuff_ Gratis

Sebagai seorang wanita karir yang sukses dan—tentu saja—cantik, banyak laki-laki yang mengejar Mamori untuk menjadikannya istri mereka. Apalagi dengan sifat keibuan Mamori, ia menjadi target utama para _businessman_ yang masih lajang.

Namun Mamori masih enggan untuk membina hubungan yang serius dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ia selalu bilang kalau ia ingin fokus pada karirnya. Tapi tanpa seorang pun yang tahu, Mamori sedang mengharapkan putra sang pemilik toko Kariya untuk melamarnya. Agar ia bisa makan _creampuff_ gratis setiap hari tentunya.

.

7# Lomba Lari

Baru saja Mamori menarik nafas panjang setelah pria itu pergi, seorang _teller_ bank memanggilnya karena ada masalah lain. Tetapi sebelum _teller_ yang masih sangat muda itu menjelaskan apa masalahnya, tiba-tiba…

 **DOR!**

Puluhan orang berlari kencang di antara para nasabah dan pegawai bank. Mereka yang berlari itu memakai kaus tanpa lengan, celana pendek, dan sepatu kets. Di dada mereka terdapat nomor peserta masing-masing.

Oh, rupanya sedang ada lomba lari lintas bank.

.

8# Sandera

"Tetap di tempat kalian atau gadis ini akan mati!" kata perampok yang bertubuh pendek tetapi kekar dengan bahasa Jepang yang tidak biasa. Mamori hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau para perampok itu adalah orang asing.

Menyaksikan penyanderaan tersebut, sang polisi pun tertawa mengejek lalu berteriak, "Bunuh saja wanita sombong yang telah menolak lamaranku itu! Tapi jangan bawa uangnya ya!"

Mamori yang tidak rela jikalau harus menjadi tumbal pun balas berteriak, "Jangan gitu dooong! Gue mau deh nikah sama loe! Asal mas kawinnya persediaan _creampuff_ seumur idup!"

.

.

.

 **|eND oF pART 1|**

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, kalian boleh bunuh saya karena bikin omake gaje super garing ini. Fic ini adalah hasil pikiran galau saya yang lagi menggila. Ya, inilah tulisan hasil otak stress saya. Maaf buat OOCness yang gak kira-kira. Sekali lagi, saya nggak maksud buat bashing chara. ._.


End file.
